


Light to my Darkness

by welcome2myparade



Series: Anyone Other Than Oliver [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel!Felicity, F/M, Not a babbler!Felicity, Sophisticated!Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak has a secret. A big one. One that could get her killed. Her real name is Fanael and she is Lucifer Morningstar's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Felicity Smoak/Fanael - https://49.media.tumblr.com/4694000e9a10df8a853420f10c554b5c/tumblr_ngtvakROwC1surf6zo1_500.gif

_ Hells blazes blew across the fiery landscape, screams of the guilty crying in her ear. Fanael stood, strong and proud, at the balcony of the Palace, with Aleane by her side.  _

 

_ “You wish to leave?” Aleane sounded confused. “Why, Queen Fanael?”  _

 

_ “Do you need to ask that?” Fanael asked sarcastically. Fire glinted off her ebony hair, her pale skin, the dark red silks that she wore. “I will no longer dance to Father’s fiddle.”  _

 

_ “But to cut off your wings.” Aleane trembled, reaching a hand for the glorious silver wings that glowed. “Oh please, my Lady. No.”  _

 

_ “Yes.” Fanael muttered. “We must be quick, Alaene. Before Lucifer and Mazikeen return.” She turned quickly to the demon, tears forming in her blue eyes. “Please. I can stay here no longer.”  _

 

_ Aleane stared at her for a moment before nodding. She took Fanael’s hand and with that, they disappeared in a flash of white light.  _

 

_ \------ _

  
  


“Felicity!” Felicity jerked up, eyes wide. Oliver and Diggle looked worried while Laurel was eyeing her by the mat. 

 

“Huh? What?” She asked. Thea shook her head. 

 

“You were shaking.” Roy said. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ve had better sleep.” She yawned, thinking sharply of Aleane and her death. She stood tiredly, not bothering to glance at the computer screen. “I’m gonna go home to get some sleep.” 

 

“Good idea.” Thea said. Thea reached over to hug Felicity and the blonde hugged her back. Thea was only doing this to piss off Oliver and Laurel. Felicity was barely apart of this team, now that Oliver and Laurel were engaged to be married  _ and _ Laurel was pregnant. Sure, Oliver still worried about her but that was because he thought he “ruined” her. 

_ I was ruined a long time ago by God _ , Felicity thought bitterly, taking a step at a time and going slowly. 

 

Of course, Lucifer wasn’t all that bad for an angel that ruled hell. She could’ve been stuck with someone a lot worse for a husband. She could’ve gotten Michael or Amenadiel. 

 

She shuddered as she stepped into the empty club. It was finally empty, now that it was 4:26 A.M, and Felicity was glad it was Saturday tomorrow. She didn’t want to go to sleep only to wake up an hour later to go to work, although Ray probably wouldn’t mind if she came in late. 

 

She paused midstep when some liquor from a full glass on the counter began to float in the air. Figures they’d find her now. 

 

“Hello, Falaen.” Amenadiel greeted coldly. She swung around and crossed her arms, looking every bit of the cold hearted Queen of Hell that she was. 

 

“Amenadiel.” She said in an icy, motionless voice. “What do you want?” 

 

“Your help.” Amenadiel still looked like a scary asshole. Dark eyes set in a dark face, full lips tilted down into a scowl, and he still wore a dress. “Lucifer has been in the mortal realm for five years.” 

 

Felicity froze, she widened her eyes. “What are you talking about?” Surely he would’ve come for her. He always did, every time she ran from him and he dragged her back to Hell. “Why am I not in Hell, then?”

 

“Because he does not wish to be in Hell.” Amenadiel replied. “He is coming here. Transfering his “club” to Star City. He calls it Lux.” 

 

“I’ve heard of Lux, very well known and expensive to get in.” Felicity said. 

 

“Yes.” Amenadiel obviously didn’t care. “He’s coming here tomorrow.” Felicity sighed. “To “scope out the competition.” You need to convince him to go back to Hell.” Felicity shook her head. “No?” He said lowly. 

 

“My husband is not here to drag me back.” Felicity said camly, a faint Roman accent coming through strong, “I will not send him there. I was string him here.” 

 

“You still love him.” Amenadiel said in disgust. 

 

“I have always loved Lucifer.” Felicity replied. “Even when he kidnapped me from Rome and made me an Angel.” Amenadiel shook his head in disgust and hatred and, with a flap of his beautiful wings, he disappeared. 

 

Felicity turned, worry flitting in her eyes, and she stepped up the pace. She needed to get to Aleane.If Amenadiel knew where she was, he’d know where the demon was.

 

\----

 

“Ms. Asriel, lovely to see you-” The bouncer was cut off by Felicity pushing past him into the stripper bar. She had changed quickly into a skintight black tank top, black jeans and black heels, eyes lined with kohl and her hair tossed into a quick ponytail. 

 

“Mya.” She snapped at the bartender. “Where’s Aly?” 

 

“In the back.” The brunette replied. Mya wiped down the table and felt the several hundred dollars in her bra.  _ Oh well _ , she thought,  _ that woman wouldn’t kill Felicity, would she? _

 

“Aleane!” Felicity stepped through the door, her voice sharp, and immediately froze at the sight of Mazikeen holding a knife to Aleane’s smooth, pale neck. “Mazikeen.” Felicity said coldly. 

 

“My queen.” Mazikeen purred. “You look lovely.” 

 

“Release her, Mazikeen.” Felicity said sharply. “Before you do something you regret.” 

 

“Is that a threat, my lady?” Mazikeen questioned. Her eyes darkened considerably. “Because I can show you a threat.”  

 

Felicity narrowed her blue eyes and watched sharply. Aleane stayed quiet, her long auburn hair falling down her back. Mazikeen released Aleane after a second. 

 

“I would not harm her.” Mazikeen said coolly, slipping her knife away. “She is my sister, dear Queen.” She released Aleane and began to meander out. She paused by Felicity. “Just so you know, Lucifer’s going to your boss’ little club. Don’t make him kill someone to get to you. Wear red.” 

  
Felicity heard the click of her stilettos as she strutted out and she said in a low, angry voice, “Oh, I’ll wear red alright.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Lucifer Morningstar -http://45.media.tumblr.com/38f4ee7093ec59392319d9be5e4d0d5d/tumblr_o32lxw858A1te5cngo7_500.gif

_ “I’ll get the door, Father!” The young ebony haired girl, a mere 16 or 17, ran past her father with her long skirts tucked against her legs. Her father, a handsome black haired man of 40, smiled and watched her run to the door.  _

 

_ The girl opened the door and gave the two, poor looking men a breathy and excited smile. “Hello!” She did a quick bow. The closest man, tall with lighter skin than the other, lifted his lips into a smile. “May I help you?”  _

 

_ The darker skinned man bowed his head lowly. “May we bother you with a dish of food, young lady?”  _

 

_ The girl swung her head to her father and the man nodded warmly. She opened the door further and stepped aside to welcome them into her home.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” The darker skinned man smiled warmly at the father. “I am Amenadiel. This is my brother, Lucifer.”  _

 

_ “I am Dimitrios.” The father replied, lifting his arms up. “My wife, Sofia, is in the kitchen. My eldest son, Sotiris, is in the gardens. And-” He walked over to the young girl and wrapped an arm around her. “-this is my beloved daughter, Fenael. Welcome to our home.”  _

 

________

 

Felicity awoke once more, trembling as she remembered that fateful day in her home country of Greece. It was around 1100 B.C and she was young, foolish girl who found sanctuary in the God “Hades”. 

 

Hades was actually Lucifer in disguise and he heard her prayers to him every day, wondering and hoping about her deceased twin sister. Felicity remembered looking up at him with wide eyes, like the sea he would tell her every day afterwards, and she remembered bringing into her home. 

 

She never expected what he would do to her afterwards. She never expected he would kidnap her. Of course, she agreed to go with him so perhaps it wasn’t  _ really _ a kidnapping. 

 

Felicity sighed and stood. She needed some wine. She needed to remember the good times or otherwise she would stab him. Again. 

 

She stood and drifted to her liquor cabinet, and for the first time in thousands of years, the Angel of Beauty thought of her family. 

 

Her father was named Dimitrios. He was a tall, handsome man with wavy black hair and bright green eyes. He was a scholar who loved the libraries of Athens and he loved to learn more about the gods and the children of the gods. 

 

Her mother was Sofia. She, unlike her father, had long, golden hair that fell to her shoulders in tight curls and icy blue eyes. She was quiet, watchful but warm hearted. She was not bubbly like Felicity’s father but she loved her family, and especially her children. 

She had a single brother named Sotiris. He loved the gardens and he loved making things grow. He had the best of their parents: their mother’s quietness, their father’s joy for learning; their mother’s beauty; their father’s intelligence. He loved Felicity too. He loved her so much. 

 

Felicity took a sip of her red wine. Lucifer took her family from her. Lucifer and Amenadiel. They had always been brothers, favorite brothers, until Lucifer had been tossed into hell with Felicity following. The days afterward she had wondered why God had done this to them. Did they do something wrong?

 

No, they didn’t. So she watched, waited and tried to escape over and over again. But no, Lucifer always ran after her and dragged her back, tried to love her, protect her. 

 

Still she hated him. 

 

Felicity sighed tiredly and poured herself another cup. “Wear something red.” She mocked under her breath. “How about I put my foot up your ass, see how red that’ll get.” There was a snort from behind her. She sighed. Figures. 

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Lucifer chuckled. 

 

Her shoulders stiffened, her lips drew down into a horribly unhappy frown, and she turned to face him. Oh, he was still handsome. Short brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, a quirk to his lip. “Lucifer.” She said stiffly. “What about seeing me tomorrow night?” 

 

“I couldn’t wait, love.” Lucifer replied, eyes flickering in amusement. “Tell me: are you still angry?”

 

“I will forever be angry at you, Lucifer.” He rose an eyebrow at her statement. 

 

“But?” He cooed softly. 

 

“But I will always love you.” She said through gritted teeth. She turned her head away, angry and ashamed. “Now tell me, is Amenadiel telling the truth? Are you not here to bring me back? To make me suffer?” 

 

If she had been looking at him, she would’ve seen the sadness that flickered in his eyes when she said that. He shook his head. “I tire of hell.” He replied. “Earth is splendid. Mortals are amusing.” 

 

“Careful.” Felicity offered. “Mortals have this tendency to crush your heart when you least expect it.” She glanced him. He was frowning. 

 

“A mortal has emotionally hurt you?” He said sharply. 

 

“No, you may not kill him.” Felicity quipped. 

“Hmm.” Lucifer murmured. His phone began to vibrate against his thigh. He grabbed it, unlocked it and saw the text from Detective Becker. “I have to go love. My day job calls.” 

 

“You have a day job?” She scoffed. He grinned at her and walked over in three long strides. Felicity pressed herself against the table behind her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

 

“I will see you tomorrow.” He said cheerfully. A lights turned black and when they were alight again, Lucifer was gone. 

  
Felicity exhaled sharply and said loudly, “Fuck you too, Lucifer!” She scowled at the room and stepped away from the wine bottle. That was enough wine for the night. She needed some more sleep if she was going to talk with her husband. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Aleane- http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m97yz2Ciph1reb8xio4_500.gif

“Felicity, are you okay?” Felicity glanced up at Oliver. She was wearing the stupid red dress. It basically was a loose, cleavage showing tank top style dress, and had matching red pumps to match. She probably looked strange to Oliver. 

 

“I’m fine.” Felicity replied, tapping on the keyboard. She shut down the cameras in Verdant as Oliver walked closer. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. 

 

“You can trust me, you know that, right?” He asked her. 

 

“Yeah, Oliver, I know.” She replied. She avoided his gaze by staring at the data. Fucking Lucifer fucking up her fucking life. Jesus. That was a lot of fucks. 

 

“Felicity…” He was frowning. 

 

“How was the appointment?” Felicity cut him off and swivelled her chair. “Baby Queen, how’s it doing?” 

 

“They’re doing fine.” Felicity quirked an eyebrow. Oliver forced a smile. “Girl and boy.” He didn’t look too happy about that for some odd reason. 

 

“What are thinking about names?” Felicity asked. 

 

“No idea. I’m thinking John for a boy and Donna for a girl.” Felicity couldn’t help her smile. Her fake mother as his daughter’s name? She was honored.  _ Really _ .

 

The computer beeped right then and she turned. 

 

“What was that?” Oliver asked, leaning over her shoulder. She tapped a few keys and the computer went dark. 

 

“Nothing.” She grabbed her clutch. She stood up, brushing Oliver off, and started walking towards the stairs. “I have a date with the Devil.” The door opened for her. 

 

“What?” Oliver asked. The door shut behind her silently. 

 

Felicity’s heels clicked as she strode through the lit up club, searching for her asshole of a husband. And there he was, surrounded by four girls, and one of them was Thea. 

 

“Fuck.” Felicity groaned. He spotted her and waved, loudly shouting her name. She trudged over to them. “Lucifer. Hey Thea.” She greeted her friend. 

 

“Hello darling.” Lucifer purred, pressing a kiss to both cheeks. She rolled her eyes. “This is my wife, beautiful Felicity.” The redhead hanging onto Lucifer’s arm scowled jealously. 

 

“Wife?” Thea repeated. 

 

“Hm.” Felicity muttered. “Lucifer, a word?” 

 

His dark eyes lit up. Felicity felt bad for a second, for giving him a very slim chance. “Of course, darling.” He said, ignoring the pouts of the redhead and followed her away from the ladies. 

 

They stopped at the edge of the bar, far from any cameras or people she knew. “Are you attempting to ruin the life I’ve created?” She hissed to him. She regretted not wearing her black stilettos. She hated being this small compared to him, the top of her head only coming up to his shoulders. 

 

“No, darling.” He said in surprise. “Why would you think that?” 

 

“Thea Queen?” Felicity rose her eyebrows. “She thinks I’m single!”

 

“You are not.” Lucifer said lowly, dipping down to give her a steady glare. “You are my bride. I was the one to steal you, not anyone else.” 

 

“First off-” Felicity held up her pointer finger, “-I agreed to come with you so my family could live, although-” She tilted her head sideways and blonde curls tumbled down her shoulder, “-that didn’t happen.” He looked away in shame. 

 

“I know what I did was wrong.” Lucifer whispered. “But will you never forgive me? Even many years later?”

 

“Bring back Sotiris and I’ll think about it.” She retorted, crossing her arms. His dark eyes hardened and he scowled darkly. 

 

“No, I cannot.” Lucifer said lowly. “I would have to take the title as King of Hell again and I will not do that. I will be free, Fanael.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes but was cut off by a voice. “Hey, you guys need a drink?” She turned and saw Roy raising an eyebrow, his worry for her not very well hidden in his voice. 

 

“We’re fine, thank you.” Lucifer snapped. “Now, if you would, we’re trying to have a conversation.” 

 

“I’m fine, Roy.” Felicity said, nodding at him. “Thanks.” Roy watched Lucifer suspiciously for a second before walking towards Thea. 

 

“You have friends in high places.” Lucifer said to her. 

 

“Shut up.” She sighed. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tilted her head up at him and looked at him. 

 

“I am sorry about what I did to you those many years ago, love.” He said quietly. “If I could redo that, I would, I swear. But I am here to stay on Earth for good, I promise, and I would like us to be a couple once more. I have missed waking up to your sweet face every morning. I’ve missed your beauty and grace, your smile, your babbling, your everything. I have missed you, sweet Fanael. Tell me: do you not miss me?” 

 

Felicity was quiet. He looked so... _ hopeful. _ His face was flushed pink with exertion. His eyes were glittering with love.  _ For her _ . God, how she had missed her Lucifer. 

 

**STAY STRONG** , a tiny voice in the back her head (Ael, she called it) screamed loudly.  **DON’T GIVE IN TO HIM. HE’S LITERALLY** **_THE DEVIL_ ** **.**

 

“I’ve missed you, yes.” Felicity agreed. “The good parts of you. I have not missed the lies, the cheating, the angry scowls and the cruel words. Those I have not missed.” 

 

He looked sorrowful. “Many years ago, Fanael, I promised you I would care for you. Let me make good on my promise. Be my wife once more.” 

 

She watched his for any of his ticks. Things she knew that he was lying. His left eye wasn't blinking oddly, his face stayed solemn. He wasn’t lying. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” She said quietly. Relief appeared in his face. 

 

“Good, my beauty.” He declared. “Now, may I take you out? I found a lovely this French restaurant uptown that I know you’ll love.” 

 

“Lucifer…” She sighed. 

 

“There will be  _ Foie Gras _ …” He singsonged. She paused mid word and blinked slowly. Lucifer grinned a gorgeous grin. 

 

“Foie…”

 

“Gras.” Lucifer grinned. 

 

“I suppose...one dinner couldn’t hurt…” Felicity said slowly. Lucifer beamed, appearing like a child who got the toy he wanted, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tight into his side. 

 

“Then come along, my darling.” He purred. “This restaurant is to  _ die _ for.” 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Amenadiel - https://media.giphy.com/media/l2JJKROCEOLgSKyAg/giphy.gif

_The dinner was set. The family of four, plus the two brothers sat and waited patiently for Dimitrios to finish thanking the gods for the dinner. Falaen, ever the obedient daughter, had her head bowed with her hair near touching the food._

 

_Lucifer was amused. These humans, his Father’s precious creations, actually thought that “gods” and “goddesses” rules the universe? No, that was his Father. The girl, though, interested him._

 

_She was surely beautiful. Her long hair was naturally curled and a beautiful dark color, not unlike Michael or Gabriel’s. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, a gorgeous blue-gray color, and she was pale and pretty. She wore a light blue...stola he thought they were called, and a pair of silver lace up sandals._

 

_She was lovely._

 

_The prayer ended and Lucifer lifted his head up. He caught the girl’s eye. She blushed prettily and turned to her food. Lucifer’s lips curled into a sly smirk._

 

_Yes, she was beautiful. And yes, she would be his. For eternity._

 

_____________

 

Felicity delicately cut into the _Foie Gras_ , ignoring Lucifer’s gaze on her. “You’re staring.” She said, taking a bite.

 

“I like staring at beautiful people.” He replied. Felicity shook her head. “What?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

 

“That’s what you said to me my first dinner in Hell.” She replied quietly. She poked at her food gently. “Remember?”

 

Felicity certainly remembered. She was terrified, only sixteen years old, and she had no friends in that place. An older man, Lucifer, had threatened to kill her family if she didn’t come and why? She didn’t know.

 

_“W-Why are you staring at me, m-my l-l-lord?”_

 

_“I like staring at beautiful people, lovely. And I am your husband now. You do not need to call me “my lord”. Lucifer will suffice.”_

 

“Ah yes.” He smiled uncomfortably. “You were so unhappy.”

 

“Wonder why?” She muttered. “Especially since half the demons in hell thought I should rot on Earth.”

 

“They did?” He asked curiously.

 

“You honestly didn’t notice?” Felicity asked. “They hated me. I dreaded going anywhere without you.”

 

“Did you?” Lucifer smirked smugly.

 

“Yes. I thought I was going to be slaughtered by your minions. I was so scared all the time. Nothing made it better.” Felicity said.

 

“Nothing.” Lucifer faltered. He set down his liquor, a fallen look on his handsome face. “Not even I?” Felicity watched him carefully. After the abrupt kidnapping, she was so lost. So scared. She had a desperate fear of marriage, being controlled by a man, but Lucifer wasn’t just a man. He was a Fallen Angel. He knew things. He knew desires. He was desire. The first few days, he spun out her deepest desires from her and used them against her, to get her to love him, to sleep with him.

 

Eventually, after a few decades, she slept with him, for the first time. It hurt. Badly. She remembered the painful feeling and God, did she cry. Lucifer had comforted her, waited for her to be situated but it still hurt. It still was painful. She wanted to say she regretted sleeping with him, but she couldn’t. Something about him made everything so painful, so sweet.

 

Oh, was he sweet. He was hot and cold, desire and hate. He made her see stars, her stomach bubble tightly, her toes inwardly curl.

 

She hated him.

 

And she loved him.

 

Felicity sighed and set down her fork. She wasn’t hungry anymore. “Darling, are you okay?” Lucifer asked. She shook her head.

 

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen Ivaere…” She muttered softly. His dark eyes glittered. “I haven’t seen her since the Second World War.”

 

“She’s on Michael’s side.” Lucifer replied bitterly. “She refuses to see me. You know that.”

 

“Well, I was hoping-” Her husband cut her off.

 

“How can our only daughter despise me so? I’ve done nothing to her.” Felicity set down her wine glass. The scarlet liquid swished around temptingly.

 

“Done nothing?” She repeated blankly. “You call slaughtering her human ex-boyfriends, “doing nothing”? She probably needs a therapist for the shit you’ve done to her over the years!”

 

“I’ve seen the error of my ways.” Lucifer replied. “Humans aren’t as bad as I thought. I married you, didn’t I?”

 

“Kidnapped.” Felicity retorted. A waiter was coming to their table.

 

“Kidnap…” Lucifer waved his hand flippantly. “I prepare “surprise adoption”.” Felicity scoffed. The waiter stopped by their table with a fake and annoying smile.

 

“Finally.” Lucifer said. “Check please.”

 

“Of course sir.” The waiter said. “No dessert?”

 

“Not for me. Falaen?” Lucifer asked her.

 

“I’ll pass, thank you.” Felicity replied, swishing her wine around, wearing a thoughtful look as a shield.

 

“Of course, ma’am.” The waiter left to retrieve their check. She felt her husband’s eyes on her. She glanced over.

 

“What now?” She asked.

 

“Nothing, love.” He nodded behind her. “Just a gentleman coming up to us.” She quirked an eyebrow and froze as Ray Palmer appeared by their table.

 

“Felicity!” He said brightly. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“Yeah.” Felicity stumbled over her words. “Fancy. What are you doing here, Ray? I thought you were going out with that mystery girl of yours?”

 

“Shelby’s in the bathroom.” Ray explained. “Thought I’d come over to say hi.”

 

“Hello.” Lucifer purred. “Lucifer Morningstar. How exactly do you know my wife?” Felicity scowled hatefully at him and avoided his eyes.

 

“Sorry...what?” Ray said in confusion. “Wife? You’re married.”

 

“Unfortunately.” She said bitterly. “Trust me, Ray. It was not agreed upon.” Lucifer shot her an ornery look.

 

“Were you married when we dated?” Ray asked her.

 

She cursed him inwardly. Lucifer’s eyes were darkening and he looked prepared to kill Ray. No matter how much she hated him, Felicity Smoak (... _Falaen_ …) was still **his** wife and he’d be damned if he let a human steal her from him.

 

There was a buzz from his phone. He glared at Ray before glancing down at it.

 

**FROM THE DETECTIVE DECKER: WE’VE GOT A NEW CASE. I’LL PICK YOU UP. WHERE  ARE YOU?**

 

The waiter stepped aside Ray. “Your check, sir.” He chirped.

 

Lucifer flattened two one-hundred dollar bills onto the table. “Keep the change.” He said dully. He stood and glared at Felicity, who stood as well with a last drink of her wine. “Coming, darling?”

 

“I’ll see you on Monday, Ray.” Felicity smiled at him. She watched him nod and rejoin a beautiful Asian woman wearing a skinny black dress and heels. Lucifer started towards the door. “Oh, are you mad at me?” She laughed as she jogged to keep up with him. “Hurt, doesn’t it?”

 

“Falaen. Shut up.” He replied. She did so. She’d heard this tone of voice only a few times over the last centuries. This was the “genocide voice”; the “Titanic voice”. She didn’t mock him when he had that voice.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked him.

 

“You’re going to to your home. I’m going to Lux to meet with my partner.” Lucifer replied. He was still angry. Did her vows mean nothing to her? (You kidnapped her, a tiny voice he called Michael hissed, she deserves some fun.)

 

“Partner?” Felicity repeated. “Dear god, you actually have a day job.”

 

“Of course I do.” Lucifer smirked smugly. They stopped in front of the valet and waited for Lucifer’s fancy car.

 

“Well, what do you do?” Felicity rose an eyebrow.

 

“I punish the wicked.” Lucifer replied. He smiled. “Quite ironic, isn’t it, dove?”

 

A car rolled up, except it wasn’t Lucifer’s car but a dark grey Sedan without any license plates. The passenger seat window rolled down and a machine gun was shoved out the window. Shots fired frantically.

 

Felicity was shoved down by Lucifer and covered by his body. A strangled scream ripped from her throat as one valet dropped with blood covering his body, and a bullet went straight through Lucifer’s shoulder and into her chest.

  
As blood poured from her chest, she began to see lights and she began to hear her older brother, Sotiris, scream in horror. She heard Lucifer shout her name, put pressure on her wound, and slowly Felicity Donna Smoak fell out of consciousness into the wide depth of darkness.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Steve Trevor/Sotiris - http://38.media.tumblr.com/26d4f6d941b9e241cf8e9a7d3aaa4b98/tumblr_inline_mkk0mmsxmL1qz4rgp.gif

 

_ “How is your food?” Sofia was obviously the one that gave Falaen her gentle beauty. She had the long brown hair, although it was twisted into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. She had long slender fingers, a pale complexion, golden-brown eyes and soft looking skin. She wore a dark brown peplos with a silver drape over her shoulders.  _

 

_ “Delicious.” Amenadiel replied for he and Lucifer.  _

 

_ “Good.” Dimitrios had dark hair also, but it was more a thick black, streaked with silver,  than his wife’s elegant brown hair. His eyes were wide and a bright sea blue, like Falaen’s. He wore a dark green togo with brown sandals that laced up his calves.  _

 

_ “Where we you travelling?” The son, of boy of 18 or 19, blurted out. He had his father’s dark hair and it was held down by a headband of some kind. His eyes were his mother’s, a dark golden-brown, and he wore a light grey togo with a soft wrap.  _

 

_ “Sotiris.” Sofia said in shock, horrified by her son’s manners. “My apologies for my son’s rudeness.” _

 

_ “It’s quite alright.” Amenadiel replied, waving his hand. “We were on our way to Thebes.” Lucifer watched Falaen widen her eyes brightly.  _

 

_ “Thebes?” She sighed longingly. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to go.” _

 

_ “Why do you not?” Lucifer, for the first time since they sat down, spoke up. Falaen seemed just as surprised as his brother and she looked at her father.  _

 

_ “She is a young girl without a husband.” Dimitrios said tightly. “She will be married before she goes anywhere.”  _

 

_ “Ah.” Lucifer nodded. “Of course.” Amenadiel said him a warning glance but Lucifer just smiled acidly at the patriarch. “That makes perfect sense.”  _

 

____________

 

“She’s shifting in and out of unconsciousness.” Felicity - no, Falaen - blinked roguishly. Where was she? Did she hear Sotiris or was that her imagination? “Sirs, please, MOVE!”

 

“I’m her bloody husband! Don’t tell me what to bloody do!” Lucifer howled. 

 

“I’m her brother. I have more than enough right to stay.” A familiar, yet unfamiliar, said. She heard Lucifer scoff. That was Sotiris, but he was dead. Long dead. How could he be….alive? Her heartbeat began to beat uncontrollable and she began to quiver wildly. 

 

“SHE’S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST!” Someone shouted. “GET THEM OUT OF HERE AND GET THAT IDIOT PATCHED UP!  **NOW** !” 

 

Once again, Felicity (Falaen?) slipped into the comforting darkness she once knew. 

 

______________

 

Lucifer paced back in forth in the waiting room, waving off the annoying nurse. Another thing that was annoying? Sotiris of Parnitha was alive somehow. Lucifer blamed Amenadiel. He probably had something to do with it. 

 

“This is your fault.” Sotiris still had that stupid Greek accent. He loved his Falaen’s accent but Sotiris’? It was disgusting. Lucifer was disgusted by the mere presence of the male. “You put her in harm’s way.”

 

“She was in harm’s way long before I found her, Sotiris.” Lucifer replied tiredly, rubbing his forehead. 

 

“I go by Steve now.” Sotiris retorted. 

 

“Oh really?” Lucifer retorted. “Let me guess. Steve Ember? Steve Fire? Steve Blazes?” 

 

“Steve Trevor, you imbecile.” Steve retorted, brushing a hand down his dyed blonde hair. Lucifer stared at him, now realizing that both Falaen and Sotiris had dyed their hair the exact same color. What are the odds? He thought. 

 

“Steven!” A voice bellowed. A beautiful young woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes wearing strange armor and holding a sword ran into the room. “I came as soon as I heard! Are you hurt?” 

 

“No, Diana.” Steve sighed. “Diana, this is Lucifer Morningstar. My sister’s husband.” 

 

“You have a sister?” She said in astonishment. Steve sighed and nodded. “Well, I look forward to meeting this sister. What is her name?” 

 

“Felicity.” 

 

“Falaen.” 

 

Lucifer and Steve paused and looked at each other hatefully. “My Father, I wish you were dead still.” Lucifer said in annoyance. 

 

“You are him.” Diana said in surprise. “Hades. The one who killed Steven.” 

 

“That’s me.” Lucifer said, glad someone finally recognizes him. 

 

Disgust appeared on her beautiful face and she put the tip of her sword underneath his chin. “I should slaughter you, he who abandons the Underworld.” She said, voice filled with hate. 

 

“Alright, put the sword down!” A familiar woman walked in, pointing her gun towards the Amazonian princess. 

 

“Detective, what are you doing here?” Lucifer asked in utmost surprise. 

 

______________

 

_ It was after dinner that the two revealed their true forms, their true aura. The human family saw them as two of the Greek Gods though. Amenadiel as the God Hermes and Lucifer as the God Hades.  _

 

_ “Calm, my child.” Amenadiel said gently, putting a hand on Sofia’s forehead. His dark eyes glittered. He loved being superior to the humans. Lucifer watched his future with bright, dark eyes. Her hair was astray. She bowed lowly to him, something he decided would never happen again.  _

 

_ “We give you everything, my lords!” Dimitrios gazed into Lucifer’s eyes, flickering to the silver wings once in a great while.  _

 

_ “Even your only daughter?” Lucifer asked quietly.  _

 

_ Sofia stopped her babbling. Dimitrios’ eyes widened. Falaen froze and looked to him. “My lord Hades?” She whispered.  _

 

_ “That was a proposal, if you are uncertain.” Lucifer added to both Dimitrios and Amenadiel. His eyes flashed dangerously, daring the human to deny him. “I wish to marry you, my sweet Fanael.” He said to the beautiful girl.  _

 

_ “I-I am sorry, my lord.” Falaen said. “But wh-why-” _

 

_ “I have given her to someone else, my lord.” Dimitrios said in disbelief. “I cannot take that back.” Falaen looked shocked.  _

 

_ “Father? What are you talking about?” She asked.  _

 

_ “Akakios of Stefani.” Dimitrios whispered. “He asked for your hand and I gave my reply.” Tears shone in Falaen’s eyes. Lucifer was positive it wasn’t because she wanted to marry him, but because she would have no freedom.  _

 

_ “Husband!” Sofia bemoaned. “He is ten years OLDER than you and he has been known to beat his wives…”  _

 

_ Rage shook Lucifer. She would be his, Falaen would, even if he had to raze the ground around them. Amenadiel caught Lucifer’s arm and shot him a look. “Your gardens will be plentiful.” He promised. “I leave you with your thoughts, my dear ones. Goodbye.” They flashed out there with the family shielding their eyes.  _

 

_ -What are you doing?- _ _ Amenadiel demanded in Lucifer’s head.  _ _ -You hate humans!-  _

 

_ -Is it so bad that I want something to myself for once?-  _ _ Lucifer replied. _

 

____________

 

Felicity felt like she was choking on air. HELP ME, she wanted to scream. I’M DYING, she wanted to cry. Her chest was heaving. She felt wetness on her cheeks. She felt something poking inside, too close to her beating heart. 

 

Is this death? She wondered. Is this how I die? Not from God’s hand or Michael’s or Amenadiel’s but from a shooting? Pathetic, she thought. She was pathetic. 

 

“She’s hyperventilating.” Someone said from next to her. “Get me some more anesthetic!” 

 

There was a sharpness on her neck and she was drifting off into sweet darkness once more.

 

____________

 

_ “Sweet Fanael.” Fanael jumped and spun. Only two days and the god had returned, silver wings spread and rain falling onto his handsome face. “Why do you hide?” _

 

_ “I wish not to marry Akakios, my lord.” She replied, tears mixing with the rain. “I will die there, my lord.”  _

 

_ “Not if you come with me.” He held out his hand. She stepped back shakily and shook her head. “My sweet Falaen…” He murmured. “Why will you not marry me? Am I not enough for you? Does this body not please you?” _

 

_ “I must obey my father.” She declared, standing strong. Awe glimmered in his eyes and he saw her crumble in a second, soft full lips trembling and a sob wracking her small body. “I m-m-must obey m-my father!” _

 

_ “Sweet Fanael.” Lucifer stepped forward and shielded her from the rain with his wings. He took her jaw and lifted it gently. “I did not wish to do this, but I  _ **_must_ ** _ have you.” Falaen shivered in fear. What would the god say to her? “If you do not come with me, then I will be forced to kill your father. That will end the contract between he and this Akakios.”  _

 

_ “No.” Her voice sounded strangled as she sobbed into him. Lucifer wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders as she shook against him. He stroked her wet hair gently. “Please, my lord!” _

_ “Come with me.” Lucifer whispered. “Say yes and your family will not be harmed. Say  _ **_yes_ ** _.”  _

 

_ Her eyes were wet and red rimmed as she spoke: “ _ **_Yes_ ** _.”  _

 

_____________

 

Diana let the sword drop and she glared at Detective Chloe Decker. “He is an abandoner. He left the Underworld for his selfish reasons!” She hissed angrily. 

 

“I’m sure he did.” Chloe rolled her eyes. She put her gun away. “But he’s a member of the S.P.D., so you can’t touch him.” She walked over. Lucifer grinned smugly but it dropped when she punched him in the shoulder that WASN’T shot at. “But I can.” She said in annoyance. “What were you thinking?”

 

“I was having dinner with my wife, thank you, and OW.” He glared at her, feeling a little betrayed, and she rose an eyebrow. 

 

“You…” She said slowly. “...have a wife? Like she married you? Willingly?” 

 

“After he threatened her family, yes.” Steve grumbled. 

 

“Excuse me..” Lucifer said in irrritation. “How was I going to get her out of that bloody arranged marriage with a 50-something year old,  _ wife beater _ , if I didn’t threaten her father. She was prepared to marry that bastard! So get over it,  **Steven** .” 

 

“Don’t call him that.” Diana glared at him. 

 

“Lucifer.” Thea Queen, along with John Diggle, Roy Harper, Oliver Queen and a tall blonde woman practically ran into the room. “Where’s Felicity?” 

 

“In surgery.” Steve answered for him. He shook hands with Oliver and Diggle. “Steve Trevor. You’re friends with my sister?” 

 

“Felicity has a brother?” The blonde said in surprise. “Sara Lance.” She greeted them.

 

“Yes, that’s him.” Lucifer sighed. “-and I’m Felicity’s husband. Pleasure.”

 

Sara smirked slightly at him, recognition glinting from her eyes. “I know who you are, Lucifer Morningstar. Jonathan is a handsome name, don’t you think?” Lucifer burrowed his eyebrows in confusion but couldn’t say anything as a tall doctor walked in. 

 

“Felicity….Smoak?” Everyone turned worriedly. The doctor cleared his throat. “She’s out of surgery. We had a couple of close calls but she’s fine now. She’s resting. Spouses aside, you can see her in the morning.” Lucifer grinned smugly and turned to the doctor. 

 

“My wife, Doctor?” The doctor began to lead him out the room and Lucifer tossed over his shoulder to Chloe, “I’ll text you, Detective. Have a nice night!” Chloe rolled her eyes but turned and left, used to him doing this to her.

  
“Bastard.” Steve whispered. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Diana Prince - http://24.media.tumblr.com/5f7bbc2060618a8a54cf3c70a546f5ad/tumblr_mzg93hWdw61t62v5ao1_500.gif

She woke up, inhaling the smell of hospitals. She hated the smell of hospitals. She blinked her eyes open and glanced around. She was in a small room, white with a rolling table, a flat screen TV, a rocking chair, a regular round table and two padded chairs in it. In the rocking chair sat an asleep Lucifer. 

 

Felicity grimaced as the feel of a small pillow at her back. That was what woke her up. She twisted around, pain aching in her chest, grabbed it and chucked it at Lucifer’s face. She relaxed while he spluttered. 

 

“Falaen!” He said. She exhaled sharply. “What are you doing up? It’s only been…” He checked his watch, “Three hours since your surgery.” 

 

“So it’s like 3...4?” Felicity asked. 

 

“2:54.” Lucifer yawned. “You’re staying at Lux with me.” 

 

Felicity scowled at him. “Why?”

 

“Because you were shot.” Lucifer replied in annoyance. “It’s either me or your brother and your brother is dating a Amazonian princess so…”

 

“Stay with you.” Felicity decided. It was well known that she hated Amazonians, especially after the Incident. “So...Sotiris is alive?”

 

“Yes.” Lucifer sighed. 

 

“How?” Felicity demanded. 

 

“No bloody idea and it’s bloody annoying.” Lucifer rubbed his forehead. “I’m think Amenadiel pulled some strings because he’s a wanke… Love, are you alright?” 

 

“My chest hurts.” She replied with a wince, pulling gently at the reddening bandage. Lucifer’s eyes widened at the thick, alarming blood. “How am I hurt?” She asked, nudging the bandage. 

 

“No idea.” He muttered, standing up tall and running to the hallway to shout for a nurse. Felicity waited patiently as a small blonde nurse came to change the bandages. After she left, Felicity watched her husband pace. 

 

“Who shot me?” She asked. 

 

“I’ll find out.” He promised. He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and exhaled tiredly. “Get some rest. Father knows we both need it.” 

 

Felicity watched him momentarily before taking his advice. They’d get nowhere if she was too tired to function. She got comfortable in her fort of pillows and slipped into the sweet darkness that surrounded her. 

 

_ ___________________ _

 

_ Falaen trembled against Lucifer as they landed in the pits of hell. Fire surrounded her, the punished screamed in pain, clawing at their feet. The mortal girl buried her head in the Devil’s chest and sobbed.  _

 

_ Lucifer stroked her long hair and began to lead her down the pathway. He glared at the wicked and held the girl closely. Amenadiel thought he’d lose interest and let her fall to Earth once more but Falaen of Parnitha was special. He’d never lose her, not till the day his body turned to dust and his soul evaporated.  _

 

_ In fact, he had a plan and his Father would help him...unless he wanted Lucifer to up and leave Hell forever… _

 

_____________________

 

Felicity woke up to arguing. Lucifer was glaring down at Oliver while Laurel stood on the side, looking angry. And Sara was there for some odd reason. Her long hair was tucked into a ponytail and she wore a t-shirt with Elvis Presley’s face on it and bell bottom jeans. 

 

“Nice pants, Sara.” Felicity said tiredly with a yawn. “Now what’s going on-”

 

“Fala-Felicity.” A familiar face stepped forward, past Oliver. His once dark hair was cut in blonde curls and his eyes were no longer a golden brown but a light, near white, blue. Immortality changed you, she knew. 

 

“You remember Steve, love.” Lucifer said helpfully, before poking Oliver in the chest. “Now shut up, you moron. You already woke my poor wife up.”

 

“She’s not your wife.” Oliver said, clenching his jaw. 

 

“Oh, isn’t she?” Lucifer retorted. 

 

“Shut up, both of you.” An annoyed voice came from beside the bed. Felicity hadn’t even noticed the blonde woman. “Good morning, Mrs. Morningstar. My name is Detective Becker. Can I ask you a few questions.” 

 

“Hit me.” Felicity replied. “With the questions...not with your fists...not that you could….I’m mean, you look pretty strong! But you probably shouldn’t hit someone who just got shot-ah...3...2...1...go. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Detective Becker hid a smile. “Do you have any enemies?”

 

“My husband is Lucifer Morningstar.” Felicity replied. “I have ALL the enemies.” 

 

“Well, has anyone targeted you recently?” The detective asked. “Anyone specific?” Felicity shrugged. “Alright, Mrs. Morningstar, why would anyone want to shoot you.” 

 

“Like I said-” Felicity replied. “-my husband is Lucifer Morningstar.”

 

“Thank you, Detective. So helpful.” Lucifer said sarcastically as she stood. The detective patted his chest mockingly as she passed. 

 

“I’ll find who did this to you, ma’am. Thank you for the cooperation.” The door shut quietly behind her. 

 

“That was my partner.” Lucifer said when she gave him an inquiring look. He pouted childishly when she scoffed loudly. “I work for the S.P.D. I do.” 

 

“Mm.” Felicity hummed sarcastically. 

 

“That’s enough.” Oliver suddenly barked. “Are you going to explain this? Your “husband”?”

 

“He is my husband.” Felicity nodded. “It’s a long story.” 

 

“He kidnapped you. Not so long.” Her brother said dryly. 

 

“Shut up, Steve.” She replied shortly. He looked confused. “Why do you even care, Oliver? This is probably too stressful for the baby.” She nodded at a surprised Laurel. “Take her home.”

 

“But-” Oliver started, a possessive glint growing in his eyes. 

 

“Take. Her. Home. Now.” Felicity said in her loud voice. Oliver stepped back after seeing a flash of something else. Not evil. Not devilish, but definitely not human. He looked...worried. Not scared, but worried. “Just go, Oliver.” 

 

Oliver nodded and the Lance sisters left with him, not without Sara smiling fondly and promising to come and visit. That left Steve, an unfamiliar dark haired lady Felicity hadn’t seen and Lucifer. 

 

“Well, not that the riff-raff are gon-” Lucifer started, but stopped at Felicity glaring at him. “What? Darling, please.. Fine.” He eventually sighed. 

 

“You too.” Felicity said to the lady. The woman glared haughtily but was stopped by Steve. With a scoffing sigh, she tromped out of the room after Lucifer, leaving Felicity with her older brother. Her  **dead** older brother. 

  
“Well?” Felicity croaked. Her eyes felt misty. “Explain.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Chloe Decker - http://www.peency.com/images/2016/02/24/8a8146fe782f9f5f7.gif

Steve looked nervous, at least to Felicity. And what kind of name was Steve?  _ Steve Trevor _ . Very intimidating. His hair, once a rich dark color, was a blonde color, a near match to her own. His eyes were bright blue, his skin pale. 

 

He didn’t look like her big brother. He didn’t look like Sotiris. 

 

“He did a number on you, didn’t he?” Steve - not Sotiris - spoke up first, his voice sharp and his body tense. Felicity watched him with cold, unfeeling eyes. 

 

“Explain.” She repeated coldly. “How are you alive? When did you get alive? Who the hell was threatening Lucifer? Why did you LET her threaten Lucifer!?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Steve said miserably, burying his head in his hands. He ran a hand through his hair and peeked up at her with fearful eyes. “I barely remember it.”

 

“Well, I’m not exactly going anywhere, am I?” Felicity lifted her arms. “Tell me what happened. Stark with...with the fire.” 

 

“Okay.” Steve whispered, and it was then that she saw a flash of her big brother. Her sensitive, warm big brother. “Okay.” Sotiris agreed. “I’ll tell you.” 

 

\------

 

**“I was shocked by the fire. It came so fast. I heard Mother scream and Father howl and I knew what had happened. Akakios had come.”**

 

_ Sotiris awoke to the smell of ashes. His throat was burning and he began to cough as he shakily rose to his feet. He heard crying, his mother’s he realized and when his father howled in pain, he knew something was amiss.  _

 

_ He stumbled forward and froze in still shock as fire gripped his door. He stumbled backwards and hit the bed.  _

 

_ “SOTIRIS!” He heard his father howl. “MY SON! PLEASE! HE’S BUT A BOY!”  _

 

_ Sotiris went to the window and watched his father being dragged out by his hair. His mother was thrown at a fat, ugly man’s feet with her dress lit with the blazes. Red ran down her throat like an elegant ribbon as she choked out her final sobs.  _

 

_ “PLEASE, AKAKIOS!” His father shouted.  _

 

_ The flames were on him and Sotiris watched bitterly as Akakios slit his father’s throat a final time before all he knew was sweet heat and darkness.  _

 

**“I don’t remember much after that. Hell was a blur. Then something happened. An angel...or a demon came and brought me to her shores.”**

 

_ “Are you a demon?” Sotiris felt stupid after he said it. The creature was obviously not a demon and he looked handsome and wise.  _

 

_ “No, my child. Now...you must go.” Masculine hands were on him and light shown across his chest. Sotiris could feel the creature’s majesty running through him.  _

 

_ “Go where?” Sotiris whispered.  _

 

_ “To Falaen.” Sotiris blacked out after that. When he awoke, he was on a soft beach. The waters next to him were beautiful and blue and rocks jutted up along the coastline.  _

 

_ “Who goes there?” Sotiris stumbled to his feet and fell, crumbling to his knees. He looked up and gaped at the woman. She was tall, beautiful with rich black hair and the sweetest blue eyes. She wore armor and her hair was in a tight braid.  _

 

_ “I-uh..” Sotiris stumbled. “Sotiris, my lady. I-I am Sotiris.”  _

 

_ “A god left you, Sotiris.” The woman said. “Why?” _

 

_ “I...I don’t know.” Sotiris muttered. “Who are you?”  _

 

_ Her companions, a tall blonde lady and a redhead with cruel brown eyes, glared at her as she pocketed her long sword. “I am Princess Diana, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, of Themyscira.”  _

 

**“We fell in love. I will not deny that. Soon the other Amazons respected me. It wasn’t til the man came, til I knew I had to leave. His name was Peter and he was a hero.”**

 

_ “Diana!” Sotiris watched in dismay as his beloved was shot at. He drew his short swords and glared darkly, his eyes shifting to a pale white.  _

 

_ “Stop!” The soldiers withdrew and a man stepped forward. He looked like Sotiris with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. “I come in peace.” He lifted his palms. Diana snarled as he turned to me. “My name is Steve Trevor. I’m your descendant.”  _

 

_ “My family was slaughtered, Steve Trevor.” Sotiris said bitterly. “You are not my descendent.”  _

 

_ “Dimitrios survived and eventually remarried and had a child. A girl he named Dion. She’s my great-some-or-other grandmother.” Steve Trevor said, keeping his hands raised. “I come in peace.”  _

 

_ “Why do you come?” Diana spat at Steve’s feet, disgust in her eyes.  _

 

_ “I’m the last Trevor.” Steve didn’t looked wounded by her disgust. “I have no extended family. My mother died three years ago, my father four years ago. My sister died when I was young. Is it so bad that I want to meet my uncle?” _

 

_ “You will not take him.” Diana shook in rage.  _

 

_ “I don’t mean to take him.” Steve said carefully. “Just meet him.”  _

 

_ Sotiris put a hand on his beloved’s shoulder and slipped his swords away. He watched his “nephew” carefully and said: “Welcome then. But, you make one mistake and I will be glad to slit your throat myself.” _

 

_ “Understood.” Steve smiled.  _

 

**“We bonded, Steve and I, and learned about his life. His broken marriage. His estranged daughter. The loneliness he had. He was a good man, Steve.”**

 

_ Steve and Sotiris’ laughs mixed with the Amazonians. Sotiris squeezed his beloved’s hand firmly, grinning wildly at her, and the drunken princess couldn’t help the drunken giggle that came from her lips.  _

 

_ “Then Clara left me.” Steve’s smile shifted into a sullen sigh. “10 years ago. I was only 30. How was I supposed to know what to do?” _

 

_ “Your daughter hates you now?” Sotiris asked. “Selina?” _

 

_ “Despises me.” Steve replied, scratching his head. “No wonder why. I left her mama and took off. I’d hate me too.” _

 

_ “How old is she?” Sotiris asked. “How old are YOU?” _

 

_ “Selina should be 23 now. I’m 46.” Steve said. He studied Sotiris with curious eyes. “What about you?” Sotiris quirked an eyebrow. “You look like you’re in your mid-twenties.” _

 

_ “Technically I’m the oldest in the room, besides Hippolyta.” He motioned to the tall and beautiful queen speaking to the Captain of Steve’s ship. “Biologically, I’m 23.” He smiled sadly.  _

 

_ “Is it hard being immortal?” Steve asked hesitantly.  _

 

_ “It would be harder without Diana.” The princess dropped her head on his shoulder at that moment and conked out. Both men laughed lightly. “She’s my world.” Sotiris said fiercely.  _

 

**“Steve was killed by one of his men, a man named George Thomas. He hated Amazonians and immortality and “odd” things. I killed him. I’m not going to lie.”**

 

_ Anger was the only thing rushing through Sotiris’ bitter veins. His nephew and friend was dead and the man who killed him was also dead.  _

 

_ His death should have been strung out, a voice hissed in his head, painful. Sotiris agreed. So he watched the petty humans board up their flying contraption and Captain search for him.  _

 

_ “He wants you to leave with him.” Diana said behind him. A faint scar marred her cheek. _

 

_ “Yes.” Sotiris said. “I’m going, my love. For Steve.” _

 

_ “Sotiris.” Diana whispered.  _

 

_ “I have to find my sister.” Sotiris said tightly. “I have to save her.” Diana dropped her head bitterly and nodded. “I’m taking Steve’s name. I will make things right by him.” Sotiris said.  _

 

_ “I-Sotiris…” Diana said. He looked at her. There was fierce determination where sadness had been. “I will come with you.” He immediately started to argue. “No.” She barked. “I am Diana of Themyscira. I will come with my beloved. No arguments.”  _

 

_ So, with that she spun on her heel and stomped away, most likely to tell the Queen her declaration. Sotiris - no, Steve Trevor - watched in disbelief. She certainly was something else.  _

 

_ \----- _

 

“A tech from the FBI helped me find you when I got to America.” Steve said. “I found Lucifer as well. When I saw he went to the same city as you, I knew I had to hurry. Let me save you, sister.” 

 

Felicity sighed and shook her head. “You’re exactly the same, brother.” He frowned at hurt. “I don’t need saving. Either you put up with Lucifer or we won’t have a relationship like we had.”

 

Anger flashed in his eyes as he stood. The chair toppled over, but Felicity didn’t bat an eye. “You’ve been brainwashed, sister, and I’ll be damned if I allow you to be hurt by that monster!” He snarled. He spun on his heel and stalked out, leaving Felicity feeling empty and lonely.

  
Again. 


	8. Chapter Eight

“My own room? I’m so honored, Luci.” Felicity stopped and gazed at her [room](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1a/bc/8b/1abc8b08431413a004aa60b611c99009.jpg). 

 

“Thank you.” Lucifer looked pleased, not reacting to her sarcasm. Felicity sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear and gazed at the room. “You liked purple.” He continued. “So I got you purple.”

 

She frowned and set down her stuff on the purple bed. She really wanted to be back in her own apartment, her own bed with her own stuff. She worked hard for everything in there. 

 

Lucifer cleared his throat and Felicity glanced back.

 

“Did you want something?” She asked, smoothing her fingers down her jeans. 

 

“To talk, perhaps.” Lucifer said. 

 

“About…?” Felicity replied apprehensively. 

 

“Where we stand.” Felicity groaned and threw herself across one of the sitting [chairs](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/00/6a/94/006a947bbdb5edfd7bec9035ffb4267c.jpg).

 

“Beloved.” He said, crossing his arms and watching him with a steely gaze.

 

“Don’t “beloved” me.” Felicity said. “Sotiris..Steve has put me in a shitty mood…”

 

“Then let me fix your mood!” Lucifer replied. “Let’s go dancing.” He offered his hand. “You used to love it.” 

 

Felicity pursed her lips. She did love to dance, especially with Lucifer. Back when she and Lucifer lived in Hell, he would ditch his priorities and just dance with her with no one to tell them what to do and beautiful music singing through the air. It made them both happy. 

 

“Or let me cook for you.” Lucifer stepped closer to her, a longing in his dark eyes. She sat up and stayed quiet. “We could just talk too.” He dropped on his knees and took her hands with his. “Just...give me a chance...please, Falaen.”

 

_ “Just give hell a chance, Falaen…” _

 

She pushed herself backwards, almost kicking Lucifer in the face with her black [heels](http://media.publicdesire.com/catalog/product/cache/2/image/1036x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/a/l/almu1_black_su_2.jpg). She stood up shakily and wrapped her arms around her brown silk [shirt](http://myfashionwants.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/pure-washed-silk-crepe-de-chine-shirt-nude-blush-pure-collection.png). 

 

“Falaen.” Lucifer said, standing. 

 

_ “Calm down, Falaen. Our story is just beginning.” _

 

“Stay back.” She whispered. “Okay. It’s been a bad day for me so just...leave me alone.”

 

He stared at her, a calm and understanding look on his face. He probably knew what was happening, what she was thinking of and he nodded, taking a few steps back. “I love you.” He said simply and he walked out of the room, leaving her alone and trembling. 

 

Felicity felt her legs give out as she dropped into a kneel onto the bed. She pressed her fingers to her eyes and she began to cry silently. 

 

________

 

Dark jealously was the only thing that Oliver Queen recognized. Felicity was married? To Lucifer Morningstar? Felicity Morningstar. It didn’t sound as good as Felicity Queen. No, Felicity Queen was a better name. 

 

Oliver clenched his fist tightly around his whiskey glass, feeling very bitter and very angry. He could’ve had her, but he was just so stupid….Laurel was pregnant now, with twins. 

 

Laurel had been angry when she heard Oliver wanted to name their daughter Anastasia Felicity Queen, but she couldn’t exactly stop him, could she? He got to pick the girl’s name and she got to pick the boy’s name. Robert Quentin Queen and Donna Felicity Queen. One for their fathers and the other for the woman Oliver loved. 

 

Oliver took a large drink of his whiskey and felt fire drip down his throat, clenching it like an unbreakable seal. Shit, he didn’t want this. He wanted to have kids with Felicity, not Laurel. Why, oh why, had he gotten her pregnant?

 

“That is an excellent question.” Oliver jumped at the new voice and spun around with a hardened gaze in his eyes. 

 

The man was tall and dark skinned with a shaved head and a smirk on his lips. He wore fine clothing, a silk, tapered black shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. “Hello, Oliver. My name is Amenediel and I believe I can help me with your little….problem..”

 


End file.
